


As long as you stay with me.

by Axecilies



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, also we out here fucking making shipnames, been doing this shit since bw2 so get on this, god i hope the gordie piers ship was called punkrockshipping, im terminally stupid so i could've got it wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axecilies/pseuds/Axecilies
Summary: The Gym Challenge has a very large opening ceremony, full of adoring fans and relaxed battles......and three Gym Leaders are considering skipping it.
Relationships: Hitrockbottomshipping, Makuwa | Gordie/Nezu | Piers, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo/Nezu | Piers, Nettleshipping, Nezu | Piers/Yarrow | Milo, Punkrockshipping, Stonegardenshipping
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	As long as you stay with me.

"Hey, Gordie, get up." Piers' slightly raspy voice by his face is what Gordie wakes up to, scrunching his whole face up at the intrusion. He doesn't like being woken up at the best of times, and a Monday morning is always a tough one to wake up on. "Come on, Slowpoke. Time's tickin', Milo an' I aren't gonna wait forever." His voice is singsong, and Gordie tiredly opens an eye. 

"Wai'in f'what?" Gordie slurs out through his exhaustion. "S'mundy." He rolls over slightly, curling up a little tighter into his bed. "I'ain' gettin' out bed f'anythin'. Not'n'til 'leven"

Piers glances at the clock on Gordie's bedside table-- it's only around eight in the morning, but since Milo woke up, Piers had done so too. Clearly Gordie's forgotten what the three of them had to do today-- the Gym Challenge opening ceremony wasn't gonna wait until  _ eleven _ for Gordie-- and since he's so comfortable… Piers is thinking of rejoining him in bed. What's skipping the opening ceremony gonna do? 

Right as he's about to slip in beside Gordie, Milo's voice calls throughout the house. "Piers, Gordie! I've made breakfast!" 

Gordie opens  _ both _ his eyes now, albeit tiredly, and shifts again, turning back to Piers with an unsatisfied look on his face. "Grumpig tails." is what comes out of his mouth. 

"Huh?" Piers lets go of the blanket, and Gordie reaches out, dragging it close to himself to curl up again. 

"Twirly. S'twirly t'be up." He blinks slowly, and slowly starts drifting off again… 

Piers climbs into bed beside him, and almost naturally, Gordie wraps an arm around his chest. He buries his face into Piers' hair, breathing in heavily and cuddling him closer.

"Tol' you, s'twirly. I ain' ge'in up til'a'leas' 'leven."

"Too right." Piers responds, pushing himself back like he's asking Gordie to cuddle him more. "S' borin' ou' there. Warm here."

"Warm here." Gordie nods, shutting his eyes and letting himself drift.

Piers is doing much the same, letting his persistent exhaustion just help him fall back asleep-- or at least, into a comfortable lie down in Gordie's bed and arms. As long as Gordie doesn't snore into his ear, it should all be fine. Just as he thinks he's drifting off, too, Milo opens the bedroom door, letting the smell of fresh pancakes hit the both of them. 

"Are you two going back to sleep?" 

There's no response from Gordie; he's already gone, comfortable and asleep. Piers, however, turns a little, to see Milo. He looks cute-- radiant, almost, even with the little bit of flour on his shirt. In the time he takes just looking at him, he forgets to reply. 

"I don't want to skip the opening ceremony-- I haven't skived in years, and I don't want to make a habit of it--" Milo scratches the back of his neck. He can't deny, both Piers and Gordie look… comfortable. He wants to join in, even though he might… 

"S'nothin', w'got space fu'th world n'ere." Gordie seems to mumble in his sleep, too quiet for Milo to hear. He pauses as he sniffs himself awake again, moving Piers' hair a little. "Pancake?" 

_ I need them to wake up-- I don't want to arrive alone.  _ Milo nods, even though Gordie probably can't see it. He crosses his arms, puts on a fake pout-- "No pancakes unless you wake up and get out of bed."

"Auuwh. M'sleepin', Lo. S'mundy af'er all."

For a moment, Milo tilts his head questioningly--  _ has Gordie  _ **_forgotten_ ** _ we have to go to the opening ceremony?-- _ and he walks towards the bed, picking up the alarm clock and showing it to Gordie. 

"We've got two hours to get ourselves to Motostoke, Gordie. They're not going to wait for long--" 

"Moho… oh." Gordie sits up suddenly, which makes Piers move uncomfortably. "Motostoke-- no fuckin'  _ way. _ " Despite how ready he seemed to be only moments earlier, Gordie drops himself back into lying down, placing his arm around Piers once again. 

_ He'd forgotten, then.  _ Milo thinks to himself, placing the alarm clock back onto the bedside table. "We shouldn't skive on something this important--" 

"'Ve done it, nobody really notices most times." Piers mumbles into the pillow. 

"I notice when you aren't there!" Milo pouts, even though Piers can't see it. 

Gordie, meanwhile, seems to be halfway between consciousness and the  _ very _ warm nap he wanted to be taking. "'S nothin' stoppinnus frum skivin' a' _ lil."  _ Gordie's arm around Piers holds him a little tighter. "Wannuh sleep. Come'n join."

While Milo doesn't  _ think _ that Gordie's particularly convincing, his heart's betraying him, and for a moment, he entertains the thought of cuddling back into bed with his boyfriends, eating breakfast later, and… skipping on the opening ceremony. As if he can hear his thoughts, Piers speaks again. 

"People're there t'see Leon 'n Raihan. Who's gonna care so much t'realize all three of us're missin'?" 

"Gordie has a  _ fan club. _ " Milo opens his mouth so say something else, but Gordie cuts over him. 

"So've got rabid fans, 'n they'll press me for details or… whatever… 'n they'll theorise about why all three of us were missin'... an' y'know someone's gonna say we're datin' and it'll be like a 'major ship' or… whatever the fuck they call it, and--" Gordie blinks hard. "Fuck, the hell was I even…" He pauses again. Milo and Piers seem to be waiting for him to continue. "Shit, yeah, so… I can deal with my fans, no sweat. Y'all're fine. I deal with my fans… and y'come back t'bed."

For a moment, Milo considers continuing to argue that the three of them should go to the opening ceremony… but ultimately, he  _ does _ want to sleep a little longer.

"Give me a minute or so. I need to make sure the pancakes stay warm."

Gordie hums, and he leaves a little space between him and Piers, so Milo can slip into the middle. Gordie's planning to be the biggest, warmest spoon in the group, and when Milo returns and joins them, Gordie's arm wraps around Milo, and all the way across to Piers, resting on his stomach. Milo's arm is mostly against Piers' stomach and chest, his hand splayed across the Dark Leader's collar. 

Quietly, and one by one, the three of them drift into a comfortable slumber. 


End file.
